


Her name was my last word…

by TatianaTova



Series: AU West Wing [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaTova/pseuds/TatianaTova
Summary: Leo Thomas McGarry on his late love.





	Her name was my last word…

**Author's Note:**

> I was driving between 200 and 300 miles a day for the last two weeks. When you drive you, have nothing else to do but think. This is what I thought about. I hope you like it.
> 
> Please review. Thank you.

Her name was my last word…

The end.

“Ains… Ains… Ainsley…” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beginning. 

“Leo, I like to hire this girl.” Said Jed, sorry the President, Sir, no, my best friend of many years, Jed, while entering my office. 

“Which girl are you referring to, Mr. President.” I asked while taking off my glasses and placing them on the stack of papers. 

“Have you seen Sam’s debate on TV, on Capital Beat? If you did not, you need to see it. She literally destroyed our golden boy. Sam had no idea what hit him. She sounded very smart, educated, and I could see that she was better prepared than Sam was. I really want to hire her.” Repeated my friend. 

“If you like her, I will ask Margaret to call her and schedule an appointment. Is she a Republican?” I asked per forma, I knew that Sam was debating a Republican.

“Yes, she is. She sounded so erudite. I like it.”

“OK, you want her, you will get her. I will talk to her. What position should I offer her?”

“If I am not mistaking, she is an attorney. Put her in the Tribbey’s office, make her an Associate White House Counsel. She would be perfect.” Said Jed on his way to the Oval. 

As my habit, I yelled for Margaret. I asked her to call the girl who kicked Sam’s butt on TV, as well as find me a copy of the Capital Beat. When Margaret brought me a tape and I began watching it, I could not stop looking at her. Her name was Ainsley Hayes; she was gorgeous. She could be of royal blood, with her thing and full, at the same time, features; with her royal statue and her willowy figure. I paused the tape and looked at her soft smile, and dip green eyes. I had not seen eyes like it for how long? I do not know. Maybe never. I could not stop looking at her image. I had no idea what was going on with me. Together with the tape, Margaret brought me her bio. I knew that she was only 32 years old, 22 years younger than I was, and only one year older than Mallory. I could be her father. Why did I calculate it? What the hell happened just now? I could not understand. I turned off the TV and returned to my reading. 

When a few minutes later Margaret told me that she located Ms. Hayes, and schedule the appointment for this afternoon, I felt rush of some kind. I had a feeling that it is a day before Christmas and I am 5-year-old waiting for Santa Clause to bring me a gift.

When a few hours later Margaret told me that Ms. Hayes was waiting and asked me if I want her to stay with me, I was ready to kick her out of the office, which I did after being introduced to the blond goddess in front of me. Ainsley was sure that I would be kicking her butt for showing Sam how to conduct the debate, but I offered her a job. It took us two meetings, but she finally agreed to be a part of the team.

Every time I had to talk to her or see her in the hallways of the White House, I had this crazy rush. For god sake, I was a 54-year-old man, not a teenager who has his first stirrings, but I awaken several times fully erect, and I knew for sure I was dreaming about her. I knew I was in trouble. I saw Sam flirting with her; I even cut him kissing her in her office. They did not see me, and she asked Sam never again do it. He asked her why; she said that it highly inappropriate and she would really appreciate if Sam would keep his hands and lips to himself. Sam apologized and as far as I know it never happened again. 

For two years, I looked at her from sidelines. I admired her and her willingness to work with the Democrats. She was protecting us. She was part of our team. 

At the end of 2002, we had a state dinner. She was invited as part of the senior staff. Before the President and First Lady together with the State guests entered the room, the door opened and she was announced. She entered, and all eyes turned to her. She was dressed in a red glittery gown. The bodice complimented her breasts and made them look even fuller than usual. The one-inch vide straps held the dress up, and it looked modest. I assumed that the back of the dress would be as modest as the front. Someone called her and she turned around. The back of the dress, or to be precisely the lack of the back of the dress, showed her gorges back. The cut was so low that it showed the small of her back in its entirety. I heard several men exchanging locker-room “compliments” about her dress. Before I was able to do anything, the President and his honored guests were announced and they entered the ballroom. After the dinner was served, the speeches were given, and the guests became less rigid, the dancing began. I saw Sam inviting her. She executed perfect dance pose; I saw that Sam knew what he was doing too, and by the end of the dance entire room looked at Ainsley and Sam. When they finished the dance, Sam continued to hold her hand and bowed, she did not curtsy as I expected, she almost plied to the floor. The room erupted in applause. She stood up, Sam said something to her, she smiled and looked to the side, and our eyes connected. Something passed between us. I tried to hold that moment, but people began to move around and talk, and Jed told me that he had no idea that Sam and Ainsley could dance on that level. He asked me to follow him. When we approached Ainsley and Sam, they were talking to Josh, Donna, Margaret, and some others. Jed complimented Ainsley and even kissed her hand, and told her that she is lucky that Lord John Marbury was not in attendants or she would be whisk away to Great Britain. We all laughed, and Jed asked to see something similar next time. She blushed, but I saw that she was happy and enjoyed the compliment. She said that it was a while since she danced this way with the partner who really knew what he was doing. When a new song began, I asked her if she will honor the old man with a dance. I added that she cannot expect anything that Sam did, but a slow waltz I can handle adequately. She agreed. It was the first time that I held her in my arms. 

We slow waltz, I asked her where she had learned how to dance like that. She told me that as the child she was competing in ballroom dancing competitions. But the older she got, the fewer boys were dancing and she had to quit because she did not have a partner. We continue to dance. The music had changed, we no longer waltz, just swayed to the music. I moved her hand to my chest and held it there, my other hand was on the small of the back, and my thumb was moving to the rhythm of the music. All of a sudden, she tensed. I asked her what was wrong. She said that nothing was wrong. I stopped moving my thumb and she relaxed a bit. She asked me if we can sit down for a minute. I walked her to her table, thanked her for the dance and told her that I would like to do it at the next party. She said, “Leo… I… I do not think that we should…” I asked her why. She told me that I was her boss and people will talk. I told her that I am not her boss, that her boss is Babish, and people always talk.

When I came home, I had to take a cold shower because I knew that I would not be able to sleep. She bewitched me, I could not think about anything else, just her. For goodness sake I was 56, I suppose to be able to control my body and my thoughts. I decided to ask her to dinner. But three days later, she quit. I was told that she got a better offer, and she decided to take it. Babish told me that the offer was really good and he let her go without two weeks’ notice. I was sure that I never again will see her. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The middle. 

I promised Senator Torth that I will be at his retirement party the day he was sworn-in 25 years ago. I flew to Atlanta knowing that I will be bored out of my skull with all the men-talk which included cognac, or 17-year-old bourbon, which I could not, nor should drink. The party was on Saturday at 5 pm, in the Four Seasons Hotel. It was a black-tie affair, so Margaret packed my tuxedo in my carry-on and told me just to ask at the front desk to press it for me. The evening before the party was quite tolerable. 

The party was a bit boring; a lot of speeches, congratulations, and laudatory toasts. I looked up and saw her. She was dressed in the navy-blue dress which hugged her like a glove. Her neck had diamond and pearls’ choker; her hair was in an elaborate updo. She looked stunning, when she turned around, I saw that this dress had at least some resembles of the back. She walked to the podium and read the short note from her father who was not able to attend the party because of the illness. 

I decided that I would approach her only after the dancing would begin. Before the music began to play, I quietly approached the podium and asked the bandleader to play the waltz that was plaid at the state dinner. I made sure that Ainsley did not see me all this time. Two melodies later, the band began playing the waltz. She looked up, smiled her tiny smile and began slowly and lightly sway. 

I approached her from behind and said, “It is much better to dance together.” When she turned, she looked startled. It took her a moment before she grassed me with her smile. She said, “Leo, I had no idea that you would be here.” 

“If I knew that it would help, I would send you my daily itinerary.” I answered with the sassy smile. “Can I have this dance?” I asked her and extended my hand. 

She looked at my hand, looked at me, and said, “Leo, people will talk.” 

“Why? You worked at the White House; we are just old co-workers who caching up. Come on, let have a dance. The waltz is almost over. It is just a dance.” 

Her face showed something; I did not understand what. She accepted my hand, and I took her to the dance floor. We danced, we danced to the end of the evening. No one looked at us, no one said anything. Once or twice people approached us to ask me a question or two, which I dispensed with as quickly as I could. When the evening was winding down, I asked her if I can walk her to her car. She told me that she did not drive, and had a room at the hotel. I asked her if I can walk her to her room. She, I may add, reluctantly accepted my offer. When we got to her floor, she tried to say good-bye, but I told her that a gentleman usually walks a lady to her door. She let me escort her to the door. We began saying our good-byes when I told her that she can have her old job at the White House any time she wants it back. She said that she cannot accept the offer, but she was grateful for letting her know about it. I made a joke about her current job, she politely smiled. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door. I said, “Goodnight.” And took one step back. 

She looked me in the eyes and asked, “Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?” 

We looked at each other for a long moment. The door was open, the invitation was extended, she looked very unsure of herself, but I saw a fire in the depth of her eyes. 

“Yes, I would love some coffee.” I said and took a step towards her. She continued looking at me and made three steps backward entering the room. I followed her. As soon as the door was closed, I approached her. In my head I heard a voice, “I hope you know what you are doing, you old full.” I asked the voice to shut up. 

We continued to look at each other, it felt like a cord somehow connected us. I slowly made two more steps and stopped in front of her. She looked at me the way that I saw a woman looking at me many years ago; I saw a fire, desire, want and need. I could not believe that this woman, basically a child, can have such pashing showing towards me. I bent my head and touched my lips to hers. She closed her eyes, and slowly responded to my kiss. Before I was even thinking about anything else, she opened her lips and invited me in. The kiss had so much passion. I honestly did not remember when last time, I was kissing a woman or a woman was kissing me with such passion. 

When we came back for air, she looked at me and said, “Leo, you cannot even imagine how long I was waiting for it.” 

“You were waiting for me kissing you?” I asked her totally in shock.

“Leo, do you know why I left the White House? I could not be in the same building as you. When you invited me to dance with you, I was sure that everyone would see that I cannot keep my hands from touching you.”

“Ainsley, I am too old for you…”

“Please stop. I ran away because I was afraid of my filings, and now you are afraid of yours.” She said with a bit of tear showing in her eyes. 

“I am terrified of what I am feeling for you. I am terrified that it is a mistake and we will regret it for the rest of our lives. I do not know what I am feeling for you, but the feelings are too strong to be ignored. You took my sleep away; you took my sanity away. I feel like I am totally lost my mind and became a teenager.” I said knowing that I will scare her. I was hoping that she will send me away from her room and would ask me never to contact her again. 

Instead, she put her hand on my cheek, smiled, and said, “I am terrified too. I never had the same filling for anyone.”

“Even Sam?”

“Sam? We are just friends. He wanted more, but I could not give him what he wanted. You would not understand if I was with him.” She posed for a moment. “Leo, I… I…”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I had not been with anyone since the day I met you…” She bowed her head and looked at the floor. Because we were standing so close to each other, her forehead touched my shoulder. 

“Ainsley, may I… May I kiss you once more?” I asked knowing the answer.

I was barely able to hear her when she said, “Love me, Leo. Please, love me…”

I could not believe what I was hearing. She wanted me to love her. Oh, God, for years I was dreaming about her, for years I knew that it never could happen, and now she stood next to me and asked me to love her. I was 58, I had not had sex in quite a while, but she made me painfully hard just by asking me to love her. 

“I hope that you would not regret it in the morning.” Said I knowing that I never will regret it. 

She looked me in the eyes and said, “Leo, just love me tonight. No regrets in the morning. Please…”

She put her hands behind her, and I heard the sound of a zipper being open. She put her hands on her shoulders and the dress dropped to the floor. She stood in front of me in nothing but her high heeled stilettos and a scrap of the lace which supposed to be panties. 

“Ainsley, you still have a chance to stop it.” I said, knowing that just one more second and I would not be able to stop myself. 

“I don’t want to.” She gave me permission to be with her. 

It took me a few seconds to pull myself together. I kissed her again, while I was kissing her, I touched her nipples, and slowly, very slowly massaged them. She whimpered and pressed her breasts into my hands. My body took over and I did not think what I was doing. I touched her everywhere, I caressed her body while I was kissing her. She stood against the wall in the small hallway of her room. A few minutes later, I stopped, looked at her and said, “Let move it to the bed. I am not as young as I was.” 

“You are young. Your soul is young. Your body just getting older.” She said, while she untied my bowtie, and unbuttoned my vest and shirt. When she touched my pants. I tried to stop her and do it myself. She took my hands in hers and said, “Let me do it, Leo. Just let me do it.” She quickly took care of my closes, and I was in my underwear and shoes. She kneeled and removed my shoes and socks. She looked so erotic, I did not need any other stimuli, I was ready for her. When she stood up, she removed my undershirt, took my hand and walked me to a bed. She still was wearing her stilettos and G-string. She looked at me and I understood, I no longer had the ability to stop myself. She quickly removed her shoes and removed the covers on the bed. You do not need to know what and how we did. I just want you to understand that the moment I entered her, I understood that I came home. She was mine and I wanted her to be mine to the rest of my days. My stamina no longer of 20 or even 30-year-old, but I remembered many years ago when I was young and my dear friend, Noah Lyman, was alive, he told me that in Torah is written that the sex is the privilege of the woman and the man’s responsibility is to satisfy her. He added, “It does not matter how tired I am, or even ill, if my wife fills like she wants to have sex, I will figure out what to do to satisfy her.” He laughed and said, “Leo, remember, a real man knows how to satisfy his woman.” Thank you, my dear friend, for a piece of wisdom. I used your advice to the best of my abilities. I loved my young woman until she was so satisfied that she fell asleep in my arms. 

I could not sleep. I was holding her, and asking whoever was listening for this night not to end. Around 4 am, she stirred in my arms and opened her eyes. She looked at me and said, “I thought that I was dreaming about you. Thank God, it is not a dream.” She kissed me, asked me to relax and let her show me her appreciation. I had no idea that I would be able to get the second orgasm in less than 5 hours. She really knew what she was doing, and when the second time that night my seed spilled into her, I was elated. I did not think about consequences, I just assumed that nothing could happen. 45 minutes later, we both fell asleep. At 6 am I woke up, I had to be at the airport by 7 am to fly back to DC. I quietly left the bed and dressed. She did not wake up; she just stirred and called my name. When I was dressed, I approached the bed, bent down and kissed her cheek. She again said my name. I pulled covers a bit higher and let her sleep. 

When I quickly picked up my stuff from my room and walked to the concierge desk. The kid at the desk asked how he can help me, I told him that I am checking out, but I need his help. I told him that I want two dozen of burgundy roses together with the breakfast sent to Ainsley’s room at 9:30. I quickly wrote a note, thanking her for the wonderful evening and incredible night. I wrote that I will let her decide what would be next. I asked her to call me and let me know her decision. I added that I will accept any decision she will make. I signed the note, and added post scriptum, “I love you, Ainsley Hayes.” I tipped the kid and left for the airport. 

I did not hear from her. For six weeks I could not concentrate, I would not think straight. The message was clear, she did not want to continue the relationship and I had to stay away from her. 

Wednesday was a very difficult day. I sent Josh to the Hill because I needed to find 3 more votes for a bill. Margaret was angry with me because she missed her friend’s wedding. It really was my fault, but I could not do my job without her. In the middle of her third speech, my cell phone beeped. I looked at it and did not recognize a number. The message said, “Leo, we need to talk. I will be waiting for you at Starbucks around the corner in 30 minutes. Ainsley.” I looked at Margaret and told her that I must leave right now and I will be back in 2 hours. She asked me where I was going, I told her that I was meeting an old friend who would be able to help with the vote. I told her to reschedule or cancel everything for the next two hours. She did not argue and went to do my beading. 

When I entered the coffee shop, I almost immediately saw her in the furthers corner of the store. She looked pale. She was looking at her paper cup which she held with both hands. She probably felt that I was looking at her and looked up. I approached her with a smile, pulled out a chair and sat down, and said, “I am so happy to see you. It had been almost seven weeks, I assumed that you do not what to see me ever again.”

“Leo… I… I texted you because we need to talk.” She said quietly looking at her cup. 

“Of cause, we need to talk. What would you say if we talk over dinner? I am a bit busy right now, but I tell Margaret to clear my schedule after 7 and we can have dinner and talk. Will it work for you?”

She looked at me and I saw tears in her beautiful green eyes. I did not understand what was going on. I touched her hand and said, “Ainsley.” 

She did not lookup. I repeated her name, she looked at me and said, “Leo… I do not know how to say it. Wait.” She opened her purse and pulled out a folded paper. “Please read it.”

I opened the paper and read, “To whom it may concern. It is to confirm that Ainsley Hayes is under my care due to her pregnancy. She is 6 weeks to term and her due day is...” I did not see anything else. My hands were shaking. I looked at her and asked, “Mine?” I was not able to formulate a full-sentence even if my life depended on it. 

She just nodded. Looked at me and said, “Leo, I wanted to let you know, because I am keeping baby. I do not expect or will ask you for anything. I needed confirmation in writing because I am quitting my job and moving back to my home town. I will be staying in my parents’ guest house. The baby will be taken care of. My grandfather left me a large trust fund, I never touched it before, now we will live off it. You do not need to worry about anything.” By the end of her speech, she looked into her cup again.

I continued looking at her. When she stopped talking, I asked her to look at me. She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes. “Now you will listen to me. Even before I knew about a baby, I wanted to be with you. I wanted to share my life with you, but because I am 22-years your senior, I wanted you to make the final decision. Ainsley, I love you. I am almost 60 years old, but I fill as if I have transformed into a 20-year-old. I do love you with all my heart. I want to take care of you and baby. You will make me very happy if you let me take care of both of you.” I saw one tear falling down from her eye. She looked at me and I saw on her face all the decisions that she was making. I saw doubts, I saw worry, I saw want and need, I saw accepters and finally, I saw the beginning of happiness. 

“Leo, are you sure that you want to do it?”

“I never was surer in my entire life.” I said with total conviction. I understood that from this moment on, my life would be evolving around this woman and the child that was growing inside of her. Oh, God, a child! My child!! She carries my child!!! Oh, God, I would be almost sixty when the baby would be born. Nothing is more important than taking care of both of them. I was thinking about the situation, and I felt so totally happy. 

“I must go back for two weeks. I need to close or transfer all my cases; my boss knows that I am quitting. I need to pack my apartment and send all the stuff to my parents. My plane leaving in 3 hours. I need to go. I’ll call you.” She said standing up. 

I asked her to sit down. I told her that she would not need to send her things to her parents, she would need to send all of them to my address. I told her that from this moment on I will be taking care of her, and she would not need to worry about anything. She again asked me if I was sure. I again told her that I was absolutely sure. 

“I need to go, or I would be late for my flight.”

“I will take you to the airport. We can begin talking on the way, and I want you to call me as soon as you lend. I want us to talk, all the time until you come back here.” I stood up, took her hand looked her in the eyes and added, “You cannot even imagine how happy I am right now.” At this moment I did not care who saw us, I kissed her the way I kissed her in Atlanta. 

My detail took us to the airport. I walked her all the way to the plane. I kissed and hugged her once more. I told her that I love her and I will be counting days until she comes back. She looked at me and said, “Leo, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts not to see you.” 

I asked her why she waited so long to contact me. She said that she was afraid of her fillings for me, and my reaction to it. I hugged her once again and let her enter the plane. 

It was the longest two weeks of my life. We talked at least twice a day, but I was missing her terribly. I could not concentrate. I was spacing out. Jed several times asked me what was wrong. Margaret did not understand what was going on, but after I asked her to call Harry Winston and ask them to bring me a selection of rings, she stopped pestering me and just asked if she knew the woman for whom I was buying a ring. I told her that she did know the woman, but if she would not stop talking about it, I will fire her on the spot. 

The day when Ainsley came back, was the happiest day of my life. I met her at the airport next to the plane. I took her to my apartment. I told her that I want to buy a house for us. She asked me if I was sure. I asked her never again ask me if I was sure about anything related to her and the baby. She told me that she did not want me to feel trapped. I asked her if she felt trapped. She said that she did not, she was very happy that she will have my child. I told her that I was as happy as she was or even happier because, at my age, I never expected so much happiness, and she was responsible for all of it.

We made love all night. I do not know where I got energy or stamina, but I loved her all night. When she fell asleep from pure exhaustion, I put my hand on her stomach and I felt, for the first time in many years, total peace. 

The next day, I asked her to marry me. She asked if I wanted her to marry me because of the baby. I told her that even if she wasn’t pregnant, I would want her to be my wife. It took a bit of the convincing on my part, as well as remembering how pregnant women behave, but she agreed to marry me. I looked her in the eyes and said, “Ainsley, to the rest of my life I have one mission, to make sure that you never regret your decision.”

She hugged me and put her head on my chest and said, “I won’t. I love you, Leo…”

I asked her if she wanted a big wedding. She laughed, and said, “Leo, I am the youngest of three children. My brother had a wedding that his wife wanted. The royal wedding was less posh and had fewer guests. My sister wanted a southern wedding. They had 400 people with 12 groomsmen and 12 bridesmaids. Do you know what I want? I want you, me, maybe my parents and some friends and a justice of the peace, nothing else.” She signed, “Maybe we will go to the restaurant to celebrate with everyone later. Or even better, let elope. Can we get married tomorrow?”

“No, we cannot. We still need to talk to some people.”

“To whom?”

“I need to talk to your parents and Bartlets, but most importantly I need to talk to Mallory. I owe her at least that much. I am sorry, but I still need to protect her and the administration. Some people will try to make a scandal out of it.” I lightly kissed her. 

“Scandal? Why would they?”

“Ainsley, if I knew, I would tell you, but some people have nothing else to do… You make me happy. You are the mother of my child and I love you, but the age difference will make some people mad.” I pulled out from the pocket a ring box. “I hope that you will like it. If you don’t, we can exchange it for any other ring they have, or if you like, they can create something unique for you.” 

She opened the box and froze. “Leo, it is gorges. But it is so large, I would not be able to wear it every day.”

“Why?” I took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. Yeah, I went a bit overboard, four carats looked a bit too large on her finger. But I liked it, and she liked it too. 

I asked her to call her parents. She hesitantly picked up the phone and talked to her mom. She asked if she can put her father on the phone. A few minutes later she said, “Hi, daddy. How do you fill?... What did the doctor say?... Do you want me to fly in tomorrow?... Daddy, I can and I will if you need me. OK. Daddy… I am getting married. Yes, daddy, he is a very respectable man. He wants to talk to you. Please be kind to him, I love him. He makes me happy… Yes, daddy... Leo, he wants to talk to you.” She passed me a phone. 

To tell you the trues, I had many awkward conversations in my life. But this one… I cannot even describe it. I talked to a man who was 65 years old; only 6 years older than I was. We were from the same generation, but I had no idea how to talk to him. Eventually, I remembered that I was the Chief of Staff to the President of the United States. I told him that I loved his daughter and I wanted her to be happy. I told him that I will take care of her and his grandchild the way they should be taking care of. I added that I will be buying a house for my family and I want them to visit us. I asked him if he wanted me to fly in to see him before the wedding. He asked how old I was. I told him that in a month I would be 59. He said that I was insane and I will destroy his daughter’s life. I told him that I hope that I will make her only happy. I thanked him for his time and said good-bye. 

After I hanged up, a minute later the phone rang. Ainsley picked it up. She greeted her mom. I heard her saying that she was pregnant and that the baby was mine. She said that as long as I want to marry her, I made her the happiest woman in the world. Before she hanged up, she told her mom that she will let her know the date of the wedding. 

“Oh, Leo… What we will do?”

“Get married. And when the baby will be born, we will fly to them and show them the grandchild. Believe me, they will be happy. Please do not cry, it’s not good for you.” I hugged her and kissed. 

I told Ainsley to go to bed and not to wait for me. She asked me where I was going, I told her that I needed to go back to the White House. She asked if she could come with me. I told her that I needed to talk to Jed, and I needed to do it one on one. She just nodded and went to the kitchen. 

It was almost 10 when I entered the residents. Jed was sitting at his desk and reading. He looked up and asked me what I was doing here. I told him that I needed to talk to him. He looked me in the eyes and said, “Leo, what happened?”

I smiled and said, “Do you what to be my best man?”

“Leo! Are you getting married? When? To whom? Do I know her?

“Yeah, I am getting married. And all of it is your fault.”

“My fault? What are you talking about?”

“You told me to hire her. You made me call her. You are responsible for making me the happiest man in the world.” I said with a smile, but I knew that it won’t last. I knew that he will be interrogating me to the nine’s degree. 

“I am willing to take the blame for your happiness, but can you please tell me who are you marrying?” Jed stood in front of me with a big smile on his face. 

“You better sit down before I tell you.”

“Leo, what did you do? Who is she?” He asked with the glimmer in his eyes. 

Before I was able to answer, Abbey entered the room. 

“Abbey, he’s getting married! And I just hear about it.” Jeb screamed at her. 

“Leo, congratulations. Who is a lucky lady? Do I know her?” Asked Abbey with a smile and a hug. 

“Yes, you both know her. I am marrying Ainsley.” I finally said the name and began waiting for the penny to drop. 

“What an unusual name. I know only one Ainsley. She used to work here at the White House.” Said Jed with a smile. “But it cannot be her. She had not been working here for quite some time. Plus, she is young enough to be your daughter.”

“Yes, she is. But I love her, and most importantly, she loves me. And we are getting married and having a baby in less than 7 months.” I said looking anywhere but at them. 

“Leo…” Abbey said in total shock. 

“A baby? Have you totally lost your mind? At your age? Are you sure that it is yours?” Fired Jed question after the question. 

“Jed, yes, the baby is mine. I love her and I came here just to talk to you as the courtesy. We are getting married as soon as everything can be arranged. I would love to have both of you at the wedding, but if it would be a problem…”

“No-no-no, Leo, there is no problem. He just cannot get over the baby thing. Congratulations! Can you come tomorrow with Ainsley for tea? I love to see her again.” Said Abbey with a smile and a hug. 

“We will Abbey, thank you. Jed?”

“Sorry Leo… I just… I would need to get over it.” 

“You know, I just had a very awkward conversation with her father. I hoped that this conversation would be less awkward, but…”

“You talked to her father? Leo, why?” 

“Because I am marrying his daughter. Because I am 22 years her senior. Because I owe him that courtesy. Do I need to continue? Jed, if your daughter will tell you she is getting married, you would insist on talking to her future husband. I would insist on talking to my daughter’s future husband.”

“Yes-yes, you are right. Listen… You do know what I want to say… If she makes you happy; if you really love her, go ahead marry her. I am happy for you. If you still want me as your best man, I’ll be there.” Jed said with his customary smirk and hugged me. “A baby, at your age… Wow… Abbey, what would you say, we will have another one?”

“Jed, get over it, you are the biggest jackass I ever knew.” Abbey smacked his arm. “You will have grandchildren and will sleep at night. He will have a baby and for the next 2 years he will be sleeping in his office because the baby will be giving him hard time: 2 am feedings, diaper changes, teething, potty training. Do I need to continue?” Laughed Abbey. 

“Oh, God, Abbey, I did not think about it. When Mallory was baby, I was flying, Jenny was dealing with everything. I guess this is the payback time for all my mistakes.” I said with a bit of sadness. 

“No Leo, it is a time of redemption. You lived difficult life, you made mistakes like all of us did, but now you can change some of them. You are a lucky one.” Abbey said looking not just at me but at Jed. “Let have some tea and cake, we must celebrate.” 

I love Abbey for never letting Jed and me get over ourselves. She always knew what to say to make a day better or put it in the perspective. Jenny never could…

The next two weeks were a blur. Between the job, house hunting and wedding preparation, I had to talk to a few more people. I asked Mallory to come to my office. She blew the gasket. She was screaming, I never before heard her scream at me that way, even when she was a teenager. She told me that I am an old full and she did not want anything to do with me ever again. She stormed out from my office and flew into the arms of my dear friend Jed. He smiled at her, took her arm and moved her back to my office. She screamed at him and tried to hit him. He smiled at her and told her that the secret service agents are just behind the door and if she will continue “misbehaving”, she will be arrested. 

I looked at him and said, “Jed…”

“Leo, now we all will calm down and will talk like adult people.” Said Jed moving her to the chair. “Mal, please sit down.”

“Ah, Mallory, I just heard that you were in the building. Hi, darling. How are you, sweety pie? Are you OK baby?” Abbey walked into my office with a smile. 

Mallory just looked at her with the tears in her eyes. “Abbey… Abbey…” She hiccupped. “Abbey, I do not mind him getting married, but to her? We are the same age!!! Abbey, she could be my sister!!!”

“Yes, she could. But this time, it is important to remember, that your father loves her and she will be the mother of your sister or brother. Mallory, you are a big girl, your father has the right to be happy. Ainsley makes him happy. She loves him. Do not look at me that way, she does love him. I talked to her. She is very serious about her relationship with your father.” Abbey talked to Mallory the same way as she talked to her own daughters. 

Mallory began to calm down. She did not look at me, but she looked at Abbey and her tears slowly began stopping. 

“Abbey, why her?”

“Because he loves her. Mallory no one knows why we fall in love. HE. LOVES. HER. This is all that you need to remember.” Abbey stopped for a moment. “Mallory, apologize to your father, and let have some tea.” Abbey stood up, took Jed’s hand and walked with him into the Oval. 

Mallory looked at me for a long time. Next, she looked at the floor. I was ready to scream, but I told myself that I need to wait it out. She again looked at me and said, “I am sorry, daddy. I just… I don’t know, I kind of lost it. I am sorry.” 

“I understand baby, it is a lot to take in.”

“Is she pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“So, you are marrying her because she is pregnant.”

“No. I wanted to marry her even before I knew that she was pregnant. Mal, I love her. She makes me happy. Is it so difficult to believe?”

She looked at me for a long time, “No. You are right. You do not give your heart to anyone easily. If you are marrying her, that means you do love her. But does she love you?”

“Yes, she does.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am sure, baby. I am.” I said with a smile. “Why don’t you come to us tonight and we talk. Please just be mindful that Ainsley is pregnant and she does not need additional stress.” 

“So, I will have a brother or a sister? When?”

“In six and a half months?”

“Ok. Do you need a babysitter?”

“Are you offering?”

“Young couple needs to have time away from kids sometime. Yeah, I am offering.”

“Thank you. Now, go have some tea with Abbey before she storms in and we will have to deal with that.”

She stood up, approached me, hugged me and kissed my cheek. “I am really sorry, daddy, for blowing up like it.”

“I understand, baby, I understand…” And she left. 

Two hours later I had Josh storming into my office. With the huge smile on his face, with his hand in his hair, he ran into my office saying, “Margaret, I... just be a minute.”

“I hear the congratulations are in order. Leo, my man, I never suspected! How? When? Where?”

“Josh, just close doors and seat down.” 

“Leo…”

“Seat down. I need to talk to you. I wanted to talk tonight, but I assume Mallory just left the building and told you.” I looked at him for confirmation. 

“Yeah, she did. She kind of in shock. To be honest, I am too. Leo, why her? She is a Republican. Yes, she smart, she kicked Sam’s butt, it was hysterical. But she is too young. She is too young even for me. Mallory told me that she is pregnant. Are you sure that the baby is yours?” 

“Joooosh. Just stop there. Why is everyone asking me that question? Yes, the baby is mine. Yes, I will be a father in six and a half months again. Maybe I would be able to correct some mistakes that I did with Mal.”

“Leo, I just assumed…”

“Never assume, you are a brilliant mind. You need to learn to see all the possibilities.”

“Did you use Viagra?” 

“Joooosh…”

“I am just asking... For future…”

“No, I did not. And she got pregnant on the first try.”

“Leo, my man, you are ‘da man’; I am calling Sam and letting him know. He really was smitten with her, but she never gave him a time of a day. Toby said that the only possible explanation was that she had someone. We never guessed that it could be you.”

“I never guessed that it was I. She told me in Atlanta.” 

“She got pregnant in Atlanta? When you went for the retirement party? You telling me that never before…?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow. Leo… It is great.”

“Josh, I need your help.” I looked at him and saw that does not matter what I will ask of him he will do it. 

“What do you need, Leo?”

“Josh, I am 22 years her senior. As much as I want to live forever, I will die many years before she will. Do me a huge favor, do not let her become my widow for the rest of her days.”

“Leo.”

“Josh, I know her. She will be mourning me as long as she will live. I do not want it. I do not want her to be a widow for the rest of her life. I want her to live her life as happy as she can. Promise me that you will look over her.”

“I promise. Leo, I would not…”

“Stop. I am not asking you to marry her. By then, hopefully, you will pull your head out of your ass and marry Donna and would be as happy as I am right now. I am just asking you to talk to her. To be her friend. Believe me, they will call her names. They will say that she became pregnant just to marry me. Josh, she needs a good friend. I am asking you to be that friend. Promise it to me, please.”

“Of cause, Leo. I promise. But you are wrong about Donna and me, we are just friends.”

“Yeah, I know, and this is the biggest problem of your life. Now, go back to your office and do something.”

He stood up, walked to the door, opened it, looked back to me and said, “I promise, Leo, I really do. Congratulation.” And he left. 

Two weeks late we stood in front of Evelyn Baker Lang in her chambers, in presence of her parents, Mallory, Bartlets, Josh and Donna, Toby and CJ, and few others, and Ainsley became my wife. I was happy. I looked into the eyes of my wife and I saw unconditional love too. 

As the gift for us, Abbey insisted on the reception in the White House. She even managed a surprise for us. She somehow found out about the waltz which became our dance, and she managed to find a recording of it. When she announced that it is time for the bride and groom’s first dance, we were really surprised to hear that waltz. From the White House, I took my dear wife to our new home. She could not believe that I managed to buy it without her knowing about it. I furnished only our bedroom and left the rest of the house for her to deal with. She cried a bit. I kissed her. We made love. And she slept in my arms. As the habit, my hand was on her stomach, by now there was a small swelling, a roundness which would get bigger and bigger every day.

We began to settle into rooting. In the morning I left her before she woke up. She stopped-by by my office during lunch and we ate talking about our mornings. In the evening, I came home, and we had dinner which she cooked for us. She is an incredible cook; so far, I liked everything including her dinner pies. 

On Thursday we had a major crisis which required all senior staff to talk it over. The meeting was long and we continued to strategize. Margaret never entered the Oval; she always sent a note for me through the President’s secretary. When the door to my office opened, and Margaret almost ran in, everyone looked at her with a surprise. I asked her what was going on. 

She looked at me, and I saw the total shock on her face. “Leo, you must go to GW. Ainsley was in the car accident, they had to cut her out from the car. They taking her to GW.” Her words were tripping one over the other. She almost cried. 

I looked at Jed, Jed looked at me and said, “Go. Leo, go now.” 

I stood up and said, “Thank you, Mr. President.”

“Josh, go with him. He is in shock. Let me know what is going on.”

“Of cause Mr. President. Leo, come on. We will get there quickly.” Josh said and almost pulled me out of the room. 

The drive took only 15 minutes, but it was the longest 15 minutes of my life. When we ran into the ER, Josh asked the nurse on duty where Ainsley was. She asked us to wait. A few minutes later, an intern approached us and began talking to Josh. “Mr. McGarry your wife is in the treatment room. I will take you to her.”

“I am not Leo McGarry, he is.”

“Oh. Sorry, I just assumed.”

“I understand. It happens sometimes. How’s my wife?” I said ready to strangle the little twerp. 

“She is fine. She has some scrapes and bruises but otherwise, she is fine.”

“I was told that she had to be cut out from the car?”

“Yes, they had to cut her out, the damage to the car locked her door, the car flipped to its side. The officer over there,” he pointed to the police officer in the corner of the room, “he was there and saw the accident from beginning to the end. He can tell you what had happened.” 

I walked past the intern and approached the police officer. “I am Leo McGarry. He told me that you saw the accident. What’d happened?”

“Sir, I do not know who taught your wife defensive driving, but he really saved her life today. She noticed the car flying through the red light and managed to turn her wheel to the right and basically change the point of impact. If she didn’t, the impact would be direct to the driver’s door.” Said the officer with admiration. “The SUV flipped, but she was buckled in, it helped too. The frame of the vehicle moved and we could not open the door, we had to cut her out, but otherwise, she is a trooper. She was asking us to be calm and do what we needed to do. She is great, absolutely great. The doctor said that the baby is fine too. So hopefully they will let her go home in an hour.” He added with a smile. “Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. We would need to get a statement from her. Please ask her if she can talk to one of us.”

“Of cause, I will ask. Thank you, officer, for helping her.” I answered feeling that the stone just fell off my shoulders. 

The twerp asked me again if I like to see Ainsley. I asked him to lead the way. When I entered the room, Ainsley was lying down on the bed. The ultrasound technician was moving a wand over her stomach. When Ainsley saw me, she almost cried my name. 

I approached her and asked her how she was filling. I saw some bruises and some cuts on her face, but she smiled at me and said that considering everything she felt fine. I told her that the police officer was very impressed with her driving and was asking who taught her how to drive that way. 

She looked at me and said, “You know when I got my driver’s license, my brother insisted for me to take a course of defensive driving. He told me that any sister of his needs to know how to drive in a big city and stay alive. I think he was right.”

“He definitely was right. I owe him one.” I said lightly kissing her forehead. 

The technician said, “I’ll be back in a minute. I need to talk to a doctor.” 

A minute later the doctor and the tech came back to the room. The tech again placed the wand on Ainsley’s stomach and began moving it. I saw the doctor’s expression changing. He did not look at us, but continued to look at the screen, “I’ll call OB. They need to check it.” 

“What is wrong?” Ainsley asked before I was able to even think about it. 

“Nothing. I just want OB to check something.” And he left the room.

Five minutes later, the middle-age doctor entered the room and greeted us. She looked at me and asked if I like to stay in the room. I told her that I am not leaving. She put on her glasses and switched places with the tech. After a few minutes, she told Ainsley that she likes to use the internal wand and she needs her to undress completely from the bottom. She left the room and asked to call her when she would be ready. Ainsley was shaking. I hugged her and told her that everything would be fine, that they just want to be sure that the baby is fine too. When Ainsley changed, I called the doctor. She asked me to stand next to the head of the bed. I was holding Ainsley’s hand, and I saw that the doctor was not happy with what she saw. 

“Mrs. McGarry, is it your first pregnancy?” The doctor asked Ainsley.

“Yes.” Ainsley answered calmly. 

“How far along were you?”

“Two days ago, I had a 14 weeks checkup. Doctor, what is wrong?” 

“There is no heartbeat. None what so ever. We could stop a miscarriage, we could deal with the irregular heartbeat, but we can do nothing when the baby is dead. I am really sorry, but the child is dead.” She said removing her glasses. 

Ainsley screamed. My heart stopped. I hugged her; she began crying on my chest. 

The doctor said, “There are two options. One you go home and wait for your body to reject dead tissue. It could take up to three weeks, and it will be similar to the miscarriage. It would be painful and you would need to come back to the hospital anyway. Option two, I will take you upstairs to OB, we will deliver a fetus and make sure that you do not get any infection. The sooner you begin to heal, the sooner you would be able to get pregnant again. Think about it, talk to your husband, and let me know.” She touched Ainsley’s hand and again said, “I am sorry.”

I looked at the doctor, she pointed with her head to the outside of the room. I nodded back at her and told Ainsley that I will be back in a minute. 

When I approached the doctor, she looked at me and asked, “Am I assuming correctly that the pregnancy was wanted?”

“Yes. Unexpected, but really wanted.”

“Good. Did you have help or the pregnancy was natural?”

“Natural. Why?”

“Am I correct by assuming that your age is around 60?”

“Yes. I am 59.” 

“Your wife is young. It is her first pregnancy. It is not unusual to have a miscarriage at 14 weeks, but in this case, I attribute the miscarriage to the accident. Talk to her. She does not need to go through natural prosses. It is painful not just physically but emotionally. It will take me 30 minutes to clean everything up. I add some medication to make sure no complications will come later. She cannot have vaginal sex for the next six weeks, but after six weeks you can try for another baby. Considering your age, and the stress on her body, it could take you some time. Talk to her. She needs your support at this point more than anything else. I see you later.” She turned around and left. 

I reentered the room and saw Ainsley holding her stomach and crying. I sat on the bed and took her in my arms. We both cried. She apologized for not protecting the baby, for letting the baby die. I told her that it was not her fault, that if she could stop it, she would. She said that she wanted to die with the baby. I told her that she needed to live to give me one more child. That if she did not want to live, I did not want to live too. It took me almost an hour to talk her into the procedure. She wanted nature to take over and deal with the situation. I told her that it can take up to three weeks for nature to work, plus six more weeks for her to heal, and I was adamant to try for another baby as soon as possible. Oh, God, I was lying through my teeth. I did not care if I have a child with her at that point, I wanted her to heal, just to heal as quickly as possible. 

She looked at me and asked, “Are you sure that you want to try for another baby?”

“Yes, I am. Now, let talk to the doctor and see what else needs to be done.” I kissed her and went to look for a doctor. 

Josh stood in the corridor. When he saw me, he ran to me, “Leo, what?”

“Ainsley lost the baby. They need to take him out of her. She would need to stay in the hospital overnight.”

“I am so sorry Leo. Are you staying with her?”

“Yes, I will.”

“I let everyone know.” 

“Thank you, Josh.” I felt so old. 

Josh looked at me and saw through me. He approached me and hugged me, “Leo, you did it once, you can do it once more. If you really want to…”

“I told her that I do, but now I just want her to be healthy, nothing else.” 

“She will be. You’ll see.”

“Thanks. Go home.”

In the morning I took Ainsley home. A week later she began working at the White House Counsel office.

Two months later, Babish came to my office and asked what to do with her. I told him, “Just let her work.” 

“Leo, she takes on everything. I cannot stop her.”

“Just let her work. She needs to heal. Let me know if it will be a problem, I will talk to her.”

“There is no problem, I just afraid that she can overwork herself. Maybe it would be better if she got pregnant again.”

“Working on it.” I answered with the smirk. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beginning of the end. 

The presidential campaign was swinging. Josh was working for Santos. Will was working for Russell. The staff was bleeding out. Jed was recovering from his episode. I was recovering from my heart attack. Abbey was driving both of us to bunkers with her constant mothering. Ainsley was supporting her 100%. I even told my loving wife that if I wanted a mother; I would marry a nun of advanced years. She just looked at me and laughed and asked me if I took my medication. I looked at her and said that between her and Abbey who can forget. She looked at me, slowly approached me, kissed me lightly on the lips and said, “Good. I need you alive,” and left my office. 

I continued to read something when I heard a commotion in the hallway.

“Be careful. Do not lift her, just turn her around.” “Did you see what happened?” “She just collapsed.” “Call Leo, he’s in his office.” “Call medics.” “Did she hit her head?” “I did not see.”

I walked out and saw Ainsley on the floor next to the communication bullpen. I ran to her. I began slapping her face, “What happened? She just left my office. She was fine.”

“I do not know, I just heard something falling down and when I looked out, I saw her on the floor.” Answered Ginger. 

The medics summoned by someone ran with the stretcher. “Mr. McGarry, what happened?”

“I do not know. She just collapsed.” 

“Let us look at her.” One of the men put something under her nose and Ainsley began to stir. 

“What happened? Please remove this thing?” She said groggily opening her eyes. “Why am I on the floor?”

“You just collapsed. Have you eaten today?” Asked medic.

“Yes, why?”

“I just thought that you may be hangry and your sugar had dropped.”

“She did not feel well last night. She has stomach flu. She was vomiting last night.” I said looking directly at her. 

“Mrs. McGarry?” 

“It happened last two days before I went to bed. I feel fine.”

“Yes, you do. But you are just collapsed. Let check you out.”

“OK. I come with you.” She said reluctantly. 

“No. You will be 'riding' the stretcher.” Said medic and lifted her to it. 

“I come with you.” I said lifting her hand. 

“Leo, I am fine. Please do not worry. I will be back in a few minutes. Please stay in your office.”

“No, I am coming with you. I would not be able to work anyways.” I said and followed the stretcher. 

After the doctor asked her a few questions, and took blood sample we had to wait 30 minutes for the results. Jed called in. Abbey stopped by. Ginger brought me a cup of tea. Margaret stopped just to ask how’s everything. And even CJ walked in to see what the commotion was about. 

When the doctor came back, he looked at the results, looked at Ainsley, looked at me, and said, “OK, I know what was wrong with you. I just do not know if two of you are ready to hear it.” 

“Doctor…” I said with the warning.

“Mr. McGarry, you cannot frighten me. I just do not know what your reaction would be, and if I would need to call paramedics to take you to GW.” Answered the doctor with the smirk on his lips. 

“Doctor!!!!” I repeated myself. 

“Ainsley, when was your last period?”

“At the end of January beginning of February. I am not sure.”

“In this case, we can estimate that you are around eight or nine weeks pregnant. Congratulations.”

“Are you sure?”

“The blood test does not lie, but you can try a home pregnancy test if you do not trust me.” He laughed. 

“I do, but I just… Leo… Leo, I am pregnant!!!”

“Yes, you are.” I said with a smile. I hugged and kissed her. “Thank you, my dearest. Thank you.” I almost cried.

The moment was broken when the doctor said, “OK. I do not like that you collapsed, but sometimes it does happen. Schedule the appointment with your OB and take it easy. Once again, congratulations. Mr. McGarry, take her home, let her rest.”

I looked at her, she smiled at me, “Leo… baby… Oh, Leo, I am so happy.”

“I am too. Let’s go. We need to stop at Abbey’s or she will be calling nonstop.” 

“OK. Let’s go.” 

“Call to schedule the appointment. I want to be there.” 

“I'll call from home. Let me just tell Babish that I am leaving for today.”

“No, you are quitting. I want you at home, pampered, and I do not what you to work.” 

“Leo, do not go on me a caveman. I will work as long as I can, and will go on maternity leave when I would not be able. Abbey will support me, you’ll see.”

“Abbey, what Abbey knows about my wife?”

“More than you think. I wanted to ask her if she took a pregnancy test a week ago. She shows all signs of early pregnancy. You two are just to busy to notice it.” Said Abbey approaching us from behind. “And leave poor woman along, she can work as much as she likes. I am sure she knows when to stop and rest.” She hugged Ainsley and kissed her cheek, “Congratulations.”

“You too, by the way.” And she slapped my arm. 

We walked to the Oval, and Jed congratulated us too. I told him that we were taking the rest of the day off. He asked if we want longer, I told him that we will see, but right now we would be taking one day at a time. 

As it was, Ainsley was 9 weeks pregnant. The OB let her work, but check her blood pressure, just in case; and of course, vitamins, rest, good food, and walks. She was glowing and growing with my baby. At four months we knew that we would have a boy, and Ainsley insisted on calling him Leo Thomas Jr. I tried to change her mind, but she was adamant, she wanted my son to be named after me. I was hoping that after she will give birth, I would be able to talk her out of it. 

Every night I slept with my hand on her stomach. My son, I still could not believe in it, but my son sometimes showed to me his strength by kicking and punching his mother from inside. He was strong, and according to the doctors healthy. Ainsley was healthy too, but she was getting tired easily and needed more and more rest. I finally managed to talk her into working part-time. I actually talked to Abbey and asked for her help. Abbey laughed at me and told me that she did not remember me being that protective when I was married to Jenny. I told her that I made too many mistakes with her, and I was trying to correct them with Ainsley. 

Jed asked me to run the Democratic convention. It was a disaster. I had to keep children from fighting with each other. But in the end, the deciding voice was the voice of the President. He liked what he saw in the newcomer. Santos was new blood; he had new ideas. Josh really found the golden boy. I was exhausted by the end of the convention. Ainsley did not want to stay at home and flew with me to the convention. She just got to the 30th week; we had the final 10 weeks to go, and both of us were ready for me to retire, and for her to be a home staying mom. 

I was finishing with the paperwork when Josh approached me and literally drafted me to run for a position of a Vice-President of the United States. 

I looked at him and said, “Josh, I need to talk to Ainsley. She cannot campaign. She’s 30 weeks to term. She cannot go on the road. It is insane.” 

“I know Leo. I talked to Abbey. She said maximum 1-2 appearances a week, flying to the minimum, and never along. With you or Helen Santos.” He said looking at the floor. “Leo, I need you. Matt needs you. We will not win without you. Leo, please…” He looked me in the eyes, and I saw a 6-year-old boy who just lost his sister and who was asking me why.

“Josh, give me an hour.”

“No, maximum 30 minutes. You must be on the stage with Matt in 35.”

“OK… Josh, I hope that I would not regret it.” 

“Do you want me to come with you?” 

“No, I will talk to my wife along.”

I found her in the lobby of the arena. She was seating on the bench and reading. I asked her how she felt, she looked at me with the smile and said that she was fine, but she really liked to go to the hotel and lie down. 

“Ainsley, we need to talk.”

Her look changed, she began looking worried, “Leo, are you OK? How do you feel?”

“I am fine darling. But we need to talk and we need a bit more privacy than we have here.” 

“OK. Leo is something wrong.”

“No. Nothing is wrong. I just got an offer which I like to accept, but I cannot do it without you agreeing to it.”

“Leo, you are frightening me.”

“Ainsley, I just was offered Vice-Presidency. I need to do it. I need to help the party. The candidate is too young to be without big support. I told Josh that I will not agree unless you will be on board. Ainsley, I told him that you cannot campaign. We have an agreement, only 1 or 2 appearances with me or Helen, nothing more. Flying to the minimum, travel if ever by bus or car.”

While I was giving my speech, her eyes swelled with tears. She looked at me and said, “Leo, you promised! You are retiring at the end of administration!!! How can you do it to me, to us? Leo…” She began to cry.

I hugged her and held her tightly. The baby felt that his mother was upset and kicked me in the stomach. I looked down and said, “Sorry, son for making your mom upset. One day you will learn that sometimes you just must do what you were asked to do.” 

Ainsley, did not lift her heard and said, “One day, son, you will learn that men’s games make wives upset.” 

I was holding her, but the minutes were ticking away. “Ainsley, I need to give the answer now. Honey, please help me. According to John Hoynes, the requirement for being the Vice-President is to have a pulse, nothing else. I have it. Ainsley, please… Let me do it…”

“I will not vote for you. I would hope that you will lose. Do you hear me? I will hope that you lose!!!”

“I know. I know darling, I know. Thank you.” I kissed her hand. “Thank you.” I looked her in the eye and said, “We need to go.”

She slowly moved away from me; opened her purse and pulled out her mirror. She fixed her make-up, looked at me, and said, “My eyes are puffy. And my suit does not fit well. I would need all new wardrobe to look presentable.” She sniffed. 

I took her hand and we walked to the back of the stage. Matt and Helen Santos, together with Josh, and others were waiting for us. As soon as we approached, my beautiful wife waked to Josh and said, “Josh, I hate you with all my soul. You are my enemy number one. You are trying to destroy my life. You seriously forgot that he had a heart attack a year ago? Are you trying to kill him? You could not find someone else? Whatever I did to you?”

“Ainsley, I love you too. I promise only one or two appearances. Never along. Flying to the minimum. Abbey will kill me. She told me that your life and life of your baby are connected to mine. If you have as much as a hiccup, she will castrate me. I want to have kids one day too.” He laughed at her and kissed her cheek. “I need Leo. Party needs Leo. Thank you for doing it.”

“You do know that I am voting against you. I hope that they will lose.”

“You too?” Asked Helen Santos. 

“Yes, ma’am, I will vote against mine and your husbands.”

“In this case we will be fast friends. By the way, I am Helen, and hope never to be First Lady.”

“I am Ainsley, and with any luck, I never will be the Second Lady of US. It is nice to meet you, Helen.”

“I can see that Josh makes only enemies. I like to have an ally like you. It helps in the fight against men.” Laughed Helen. 

“Now that we know who are our allies and enemies are, can we put this show on the road?” Asked Josh. 

“No, we cannot. Josh do you have Donna’s phone number?” I asked him.

“Yeah, why?” 

“Call her. Now.”

After he dialed her number, he gave a phone to me. What I heard over the phone, I was not surprised to hear. I just said, “Donna, Donna, it is not Josh. It’s Leo. I need your help… Now… I am backstage… I will kill him for you… Yes… Later… I promise… I see you soon.” 

After I hung up the phone, I looked at Josh and said, “Yes, Josh, you really know how to make friends with women.”

“Do not tell me, the chicken fighter hates him too?” Asked Matt laughing hysterically. 

“Oh, yes, he really knows how to talk to women.” I confirmed. 

Donna showed up quickly. She greeted everyone, but Josh. 

I looked at her and said, “Donna, Santos-McGarry campaign hiring you, as of this moment, as the special assistant to Ainsley McGarry and Helen Santos. You are answering directly to me or Matt. And as promised, I will kill Josh as soon as the campaign would be over. Deal?”

She looked at me with the open eyes. Next, she looked at Matt, Helen, Ainsley and finally at Josh. “Leo, are you sure? I just was working against the Santos campaign.”

“Yes, I am sure. Ainsley needs you; Helen will find you invaluable. I am sure that in a week even Matt will sing your praises. I know that you are the best. And Josh cannot find a light switch in the room without you. Please, do it for me. Do not talk to Josh. He is not your boss anymore.”

“Thank you, Leo. What are my responsibilities?”

“Right now, to make sure that Ainsley and Helen ended up on the stage when they need to be. Thank you, kid, I really appreciate it.” 

Josh looked at the watch and told us that it was time and that he wants ladies on the stage in 4 minutes. 

On the way to the stage, Matt asked, “What is wrong with Josh and Donna? Will they disrupt the campaign?” 

“Yes, they will. But I hope that by the end of the campaign she would be pregnant and he will finally realize that she is everything that he needs in life.”

“So, we are encouraging this fight?”

“Oh, yeah, as much as possible, and rooms next to each other.” We laughed entering the stage. A few minutes later out wives joined us. 

It was real fight. The campaign was difficult and we fought to win. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end. 

I woke up at 5 am on November 07, in a hotel in Huston, Texas. Ainsley was in DC; she was flying with Helen to be with us for the final vote count. I could not wait. I needed her. I was sure that my son will be born in Texas. She was due on November 09. 

I went to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and saw that I looked tired. I had a nagging pain in my chest. I opened my shaving kit… But I never used it. I fell down. The moment I hit the floor, I understood that I never will see my son, I never will see Ainsley again. 

I tried to call her. 

“Ains… Ains… Ainsley…”


End file.
